connectfandomcom-20200213-history
Yatalu (attendee)
Yatalu is the founding admin of the Language Brigade Wiki, a language project where Wikians can request translations and corrections for their wikias. Real life Languages Yatalu was born on August 11 (1885) in Dutch-speaking Belgium. Because Belgium has three official languages (Dutch, French and German), she started learning French from age 10 and English from age 13. She also studied classical languages at secondary (= middle + high) school: Latin for 6 years and old Greek for 5 years. Since university, she also studied Japanese since 2010 or 2011, and has studied a year of Korean, Russian and a semester of literary Chinese. Music Yatalu started playing the classical piano in elementary school and though she never liked practicing, she now likes playing a lot of popular songs or songs from anime, games and other. Since a couple of years, she also sometimes plays the organ. Writing Yatalu has liked making up stories since at least elementary school, and started writing stories back then. She however never wrote something lengthy until participating in NaNoWriMo (a contest to write 50000 words over the 30 days of November) in 2010. She has also done textual roleplay and likes to create worlds and other things for RP stories. Japan As she likes languages, cultures and drawing/writing, Yatalu enrolled in university in Japanese studies. Because of this, she has been on exchange study to Japan from September 2014 for nearly a year. She studied in Rikkyo University (Ikebukuro) and lived in a dormitory in Asaka (Saitama prefecture) very close to Tokyo. Wikia bio Yatalu made a Wikia account on July 13, 2011 in order to create Hvetshran Wiki, a wiki about a demonic species for roleplay. However, this got quite lonely and she sucked at doing wiki stuff, so she quickly became inactive again. Picking up Wikia back in January 2013 (during exams, of course), she has been editing on numerous wikis ever since. As Hvetshran Wiki had no community, Yatalu made Community Central (CC) her home community by hanging out in the chat while still editing Hvetshran Wiki. She started the Wikia Language Brigade (WLB) on CC before it became too big and was moved to a separate wiki. Because she became a CC chat moderator and because the WLB became quite active, the Hvetshran Wiki moved to the background. In the summer of 2013, Yatalu made a translation of a Wikia Staff blog that didn't exist in Dutch, and was asked if she wanted to become a Wikia Helper. She accepted this after weighing pros and cons, and has been helping out Dutch communities since autumn 2013. As a Dutch Helper, she regularly does translations, wiki redesigning and technical/other support. Trivia * Yatalu's username was made up long before she had internet accounts; it was given a meaning, as written in one of Yatalu's many notebooks, but until recently she'd forgotten what it was. (No spoilers though, you'll just have to ask!) ** Yatalu's name in chuunibyou-version is 矢樽 (read: やたる) ** You can't really pronounce this name wrong, but don't you dare to spell it wrong. * Yatalu has too many test wikis (4), which were each given a dedicated purpose now. Originally, different test wikis were made mainly because different wiki layouts were on display. * Yatalu has too many wikis in general because she had a wiki founding frenzy in February/March 2013. * Yatalu often starts hiccoughing when she eats carrots. * If she has to choose between dogs and cats, Yatalu likes both but she is more of a cat person. She has two cats at home, named Pushkin and Kafkat (punny names chosen by her father). * Yatalu secretly liked/s maths and participated in maths olympics in secondary school; she even got in the finals once! * Yatalu is related to YaellNovella and BreinKabouter, who may or may not have been coerced by her into joining Wikia. Category:Community Connect 2016 Category:EU Attendees 2016 Category:Attendees 2016